Sweet Things
by Yaklin1412
Summary: Yamamoto ingin memberi makanan manis untuk Hibari. Apa reaksi Hibari? One-shot. 8018/1880. Happy Birthday Hibari!


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano

**Warnings :** Hibari yang ooc, typo(s)

**Summary :** Yamamoto ingin memberi makanan manis untuk Hibari. Apa reaksi Hibari? One-shot. 8018/1880. Happy Birthday Hibari!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Things<strong>

**.**

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Tunggu! Oi!"

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga. Aku capek mengejarmu dari tadi," kata Yamamoto dengan nafas terengah-engah karena dari tadi mengejar seniornya itu.

"Ada urusan apa, herbivore?" tanya Hibari dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak tertarik seperti biasa.

"Katakan apa maumu dan segera pulang." Hibari sudah lelah dan capek menghindari Yamamoto seharian. Dari pagi hari ini hingga sekarang setiap ada kesempatan Yamamoto Takeshi selalu mengejarnya, menghampirinya, dan mencoba dekat-dekat dengannya. Lebih baik dia mendengarkan apa mau ace baseball itu.

"Ahaha. Aku cuma ingin tahu, apa kau …" Hibari diam menunggu Yamamoto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"mmm. Apa kau suka makanan manis?" tanya Yamamoto dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"…" Hibari hanya bisa terdiam. Pertanyaan aneh macam apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Yamamoto itu?

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya, herbivore?" tanya Hibari balik.

"Soalnya aku kan manis," jawab Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lebar dan dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"?" Sang prefek hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tidak nyambung dan tidak masuk akal dari juniornya itu.

"Jadi kalau kau suka yang manis-manis berarti kau suka padaku. Ahaha," lanjut Yamamoto sambil tertawa gugup.

"…"

"Apa kau memang benar-benar manis, herbivore?" tanya Hibari sambil berjalan maju beberapa langkah, mendekati Yamamoto dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ia baru berhenti ketika jarak diantara dia dan Yamamoto sangatlah dekat. Hibari dapat mencium aroma tubuh sang pemain baseball; demikian pula sebaliknya. Mata abu-abu kebiruannya bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Yamamoto.

"Biar kucoba." Hibari lalu mendorong Yamamoto; memerangkap pemuda berbadan tinggi itu diantara tembok dan dirinya.

"Hibari." Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yamamoto dalam situasi ini hanyalah memanggil nama Hibari pelan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan sepertinya Hibari dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya itu; terbukti dari seringai yang muncul di wajah tampan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan.

"Sssh." Hibari berbisik pelan, mendiamkan Yamamoto. Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengelus wajah Yamamoto. Sementara debaran di jantung Yamamoto terasa semakin kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. Sentuhan tangan yang dingin dan kasar itu membuatnya merasa pusing dan tak sadarkan diri.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Hibari menarik rambut Yamamoto dengan keras; membawa wajah pemuda itu ke ketinggian yang sama dengan wajahnya sendiri sementara satu tangannya yang lain masih mengelus wajah pemuda itu.

Ringisan kesakitan di wajah Yamamoto akibat jambakan Hibari di rambutnya langsung hilang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, lengket, dan basah di pipinya. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin meningkat menyadari bahwa Hibari tengah menjilati pipinya; lembut dan sensual.

Tubuh Yamamoto gemetar saat ia merasakan lidah Hibari perlahan semakin naik, berpindah ke dekat lubang telinganya. Hibari menjilat daun telinga Yamamoto lalu menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Tangan Yamamoto yang dari tadi diam di sisi tubuhnya mulai bergerak, mencari pegangan. Kedua tangan itu akhirnya berakhir di pundak Hibari. Meremas pundak tegap pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

Hibari yang dari tadi menutup matanya membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Yamamoto di pundaknya. Sambil menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga pemuda itu ia menatap wajah Yamamoto. Sebuah seringai muncul kala dia melihat wajah Yamamoto yang memerah dan mata coklat pemuda itu yang tidak fokus karena larut dalam kenikmatan.

Pelan-pelan Hibari menurunkan wajahnya dari telinga Yamamoto sambil terus menjilati wajah pemuda itu. Lidahnya bergerak turun dari telinga Yamamoto ke rahang pemuda itu hingga berhenti di leher pemuda itu.

Lidah Hibari bergerak naik dan turun membasahi leher Yamamoto. Sementara Yamamoto menahan erangan dan desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Walaupun Yamamoto berhasil menahan desahan nya namun Hibari dapat merasakan desahan itu dari getaran di leher Yamamoto.

Tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di lehernya. Ia mempererat cengkeramannya di bahu Hibari sementar Hibari menggigitnya. Merasakan cengkeraman Yamamoto di bahunya Hibari malah semakin memperkuat gigitannya. Ia baru melepas gigitannya setelah ia membuat leher Yamamoto berdarah.

Hibari tersenyum puas melihat tanda yang dibuatnya di leher Yamamoto itu dan menjilat darah Yamamoto dari bibirnya. Ia melepaskan Yamamoto dan menatap pemuda iu yang lansung merosot jatuh ke lantai begitu Hibari melepaskannya.

Yamamoto yang terduduk di lantai hanya bisa menatap Hibari yang langsung berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Bekas gigitan Hibari tadi masih terasa perih dan darah masih mengalir dari luka itu. Walaupun begitu kehangatan Hibari juga masih berbekas dan entah kenapa ia merasa seakan Hibari masih berada di sisinya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Hibari berhenti berjalan. Ia hanya berdiri diam di lorong itu untuk beberapa saat. Sementara Yamamoto hanya menatap Hibari dengan bingung. Untuk apa Hibari berhenti?

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto menatap ke arah punggung Hibari mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Aku tidak perlu makanan manis," kata Hibari dengan punggung menghadap Yamamoto.

"Eh?" Yamamoto hanya bisa menatap Hibari dengan bingung.

"Karena aku kan sudah manis," lanjutnya sambil menengok ke belakang, menatap Yamamoto sambil tersenyum manis(?) sebelum dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto.

"EEEEH!"

**.**

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong>

Yo! Minna!

Ini fic dalam rangka ultah Hiba-cama..

Maafkan ending yang gaje ini ya..

Dunia ini butuh lebih banyak 8018!

Ngomong-ngomong saya mau numpang curcol disini, ya..

Saya sekarang lagi senang sekali karena teman saya memberi saya hadiah ultah gambar 8018, nufufufu~

Dan saya senang sekali karena tanggal ultah saya sangat dekat dengan Yamamoto (cuma beda 1 hari lho!)

Tahu tanggal berapa?

Benar sekali! Tanggal 25 April adalah hari ultah saya! *ditampar karena curcol tidak penting*

Anyway thanks for reading..

And review please!


End file.
